1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fluid separation method and a fluid separation apparatus, in particular, to a fluid separation method and a fluid separation apparatus capable of highly efficiently separating a complex fluid mixture.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, during the manufacturing process of semiconductor integrated circuits, liquid crystal panels, solar cell panels, and magnetic devices etc., various different gases or liquids are usually used according to product types and manufacturing flows. For example, in a dry etching step or thin film forming step, various gases, for example, CF4, NF3, C3F8, SF6, and CHF3, are used as reactive gases, which contact the atmosphere when being exhausted, so as to probably generate the exhaust gas including H2, O2, N2, CH4, CO, CO2, and H2O etc. In addition, with the rapid development of the industry, various gases are mixed together and cannot be completely separated and analyzed respectively In this manner, the gases not only encounter a bottleneck in waste disposal, but the gases are also hard to be analyzed if they cannot be efficiently separated, which thus result in burdens of a manufacturing cost and a waste disposal cost. Furthermore, components of the mixed fluid cannot be analyzed, which also causes potential risks.
For example, in the prior art, when a mixed gas including, for example, CO2, H2O, CH3OH, C2H5OH, H2, O2, N2, CH4, and CO with different properties is to be separated, the chemical component of particles filled in a conventional separation column one is, calcium aluminum silicate, and an aperture thereof is approximately 5 Å, divalent calcium ions may generate extremely strong ionic bonds with polar molecules, for example, H2O, CH3OH, and C2H5OH, and the divalent calcium ions may generate ionic bonds with low polar molecules, for example, CO2 and H2S, such that the polar molecules easily block the separation column one, and even damage the separation column one.
Non-polar gas molecules with a size smaller than 5 Å may diffuse and enter pores, so as to be absorbed by the separation column one. On the other aspect, non-polar gas molecules with a size greater than 5 Å cannot diffuse and enter the pores, so as to be rejected outside the separation column one. In this manner, the separation column may perform the gas separation by using a physical property of the size of the gas molecules. Therefore, in the prior art, H2, O2, N2, CH4, and CO may be separated by the separation column one, and a separation column two is further disposed to separate the polar gas molecules of CO2, H2O, CH3OH, and C2H5OH. However, the separation column two in the prior art cannot completely separate the following two types of gases of H2, O2, and N2, and CH4 and CO.
In the separation technique for separating the above conventional mixed gases, in order to prevent the polar molecules from generating the ionic bonds in the separation column one to damage the separation column one, the separation columns one and two must be installed in parallel in the prior art, so as to protect the separation column one from being damaged by the polar molecules. Furthermore, in order to further prevent the separation column one from being affected by the polar molecules, a CO2 removal device and a condenser usually need to be added before the separation column one, so as to prevent a polar fluid from flowing into the separation column one to result in damages. Therefore, in the conventional gas separation technique, a detector needs to be added after the separation columns one and two respectively. In this manner, not only a cost and an occupied space of a separation apparatus are increased, but also the separation apparatus has no economic benefit.